Invierno
by Kiitha.chan
Summary: El heredero de los Black puede jurar que Remus es el único ser humano en el mundo que es capaz de andar con chalecos en pleno verano o de enfermarse en primavera. Esa capacidad para tener su cuerpo con baja temperatura es una cualidad difícil de igualar, piensa.


**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter no me pertenece.

Es mi primer fanfic de HP, por lo que espero les guste.

Cuando Sirius Black entra a la habitación de los chicos de sexto año, sabe con qué panorama se encontrará. Sabe que un tal prefecto estará en su cama, de narices metido en un enorme libro estudiando – porque para ese prefecto siempre es necesario estudiar – y envuelto en un enorme chaleco y bufanda.

Y así es, Remus Lupin se encuentra en su propia cama, leyendo, envuelto en bufanda, chaleco y mantas. Parece una momia humana más que un chico común y corriente. De fondo ese aparato muggle que suena suavemente, reproduciendo los temas de aquel grupo musical que a Lily y Remus tanto les gusta.

Pero Sirius lo conoce, sabe que el menor sufre con las bajas temperaturas, porque vive helado. El heredero de los Black puede jurar que Remus es el único ser humano en el mundo que es capaz de andar con chalecos en pleno verano o de enfermarse en primavera. Esa capacidad para tener su cuerpo con baja temperatura es una cualidad difícil de igualar, piensa.

Sus manos siempre están congeladas y es complejo lograr que su cuerpo se tempere.

"¿Te ha ido bien en la practica, Canuto?" Preguntó el muchacho sin despegar sus ojos del libro que lee.

Sirius no responde. Rodea la cama de su compañero de cuarto, toma el libro y lo manda a volar a un rincón de la habitación.

"¡Mi libro, Canuto!" Reclama el oji-miel.

Black se sienta frente al pálido chico, con la elegancia que solo su linaje puro puede brindarle. Pero Remus no se amedrenta, nunca lo ha hecho y no será ahora la excepción. Le sostiene la mirada. El mayor estira el brazo, tocando la mejilla ajena.

"Estas helado"

"Siempre lo estoy, además es pleno invierno" Responde Remus calmadamente.

"Estás más helado que de costumbre ¿Te sientes bien, lunático?" Vuelve a insistir.

Remus rueda sus ojos. Sirius y su forma tan sobre protectora de tratarlo. El prefecto ha tratado en vano de hacerle entender durante mucho tiempo que no es tan débil como aparenta. Sí, su aspecto es y será siempre enfermizo, vivirá con frio, con cicatrices. Pero no es débil, no es de cristal. Su cuerpo aguanta al lobo todos los meses, sus huesos se rompen, descomponen y su piel se deshace en jirones para darle vida al licántropo, y cuando la noche termina, se vuelve a reconstruir.

Si fuera frágil, hace tiempo hubiese muerto.

Pero Sirius no quiere entender. Para el joven Black quien es capaz de amar con tanta pasión como odiar, para alguien que es como un torbellino, ser sobreprotector con quienes ama es algo normal. Es como retribuir de alguna forma todo el afecto y preocupación que a él su familia nunca le ha brindado. Y Remus contra eso, pese a que lo canse algunas veces, no puede discutir.

"Lunático…" Insiste el moreno.

"Ven, recuéstate aquí" Lo interrumpe.

El castaño decide que es mejor no responder y tratar de hacer que se olvide de su preocupación. Le hace un espacio en la cama y Sirius se sienta apoyando su espalda en la cabecera, luego atrae el delgado cuerpo del castaño hacía si, logrando que la espalda del hombre lobo se apoye en su torso. Le quita la bufanda, pues estorba.

" _Accio_ libro" Murmura el Black y Remus vuelve a tener el articulo sobre su regazo.

El castaño entonces cierra sus ojos, dejándose llevar por el abrazante calor de su pareja, disfrutando de la tranquilidad del momento, antes que James o Peter regresen a la habitación.

Es así como siente que le ladean levemente el rostro, y su nariz choca con la de Sirius.

"Tienes la punta de la nariz congelada, Remus"

"Es invierno, Sirius" Vuelve a insistir, recalcando lo obvio.

Sus respiraciones chocan y pronto sus labios se juntan. El calor invade el cuerpo del licántropo. La calidez del moreno lo envuelve y lo calma. Como todo en Sirius es una totalidad y un extremo. O te ama totalmente o te odia. Es frío o es calor. No hay un punto medio. Es un Gryffindor al cien por ciento pero un Slytherin cuando se enoja – por mucho que lo odie y se desprecie, el veneno de las serpientes es algo difícil de erradicar – Y Remus se derrite en sus manos, es un tempano de hielo frente al calor más abrazador del desierto.

Luego de unos segundos se separan lentamente y Sirius pone nuevamente una mano sobre la mejilla ajena.

"Mierda, Lunático, ahora estás temblando. Esto ya no es normal"

Lo que Sirius no sabe es que no tiembla por el frío, sino por todo lo que provoca ese maldito Black en su persona. Pero eso nunca se lo dirá, antes que eso suceda Lily aceptaría salir con James.

"Cállate Black y vuelve a besarme" Demanda el hombre lobo.

"¿Así que el señor prefecto no era tan puro y correcto como se ve? ¿Quieres que te haga entrar en calor, Lunático?" Y el moreno sonríe ladinamente, como un maldito perro de caza que ha acorralado a su presa, dejando la pregunta con su doble sentido plasmada en el aire.

Remus se sonroja y antes que se de cuenta esta de espalda en la cama, con Sirius mirándolo desde la altura donde se encuentra sentado.

"Hace frío, Canuto" Es toda la respuesta que da.

"Es invierno, lo sé Lunático" Es todo lo que responde el moreno antes de abalanzarse sobre el castaño.

Mientras de fondo el gramófono toca la canción favorita de Remus.

 _«Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear  
Here comes the sun  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's all right»_


End file.
